


A Hidden Love

by reclusive_rogue_88



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusive_rogue_88/pseuds/reclusive_rogue_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris confronts his feelings towards Hawke...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick fic as a starter so please give me feedback if you can, it would be much appreciated :)

Fenris paces the floor restlessly, back and forth across the room with a look of panic and confusion etched on his face. His hair sticks out in all directions, making him look as if he hadn’t slept in days.  
I knock quietly on the door. Fenris spins around, looking ready to knockout whoever had dared to disrupt his thoughts. His gaze softs when he sees it’s me.  
“Hawke,” he greets me softly.  
“Sorry,” I babble sheepishly, “I’ll come back later when you’re not busy,” I say, beginning to close the door.  
“No-I…I mean…I was not busy.”  
“Oh.”  
The silence is deafening as we stare awkwardly at each other from across the room.  
He looks away with that pained look still on his face, as if he was debating with himself over something. He seems to make his mind up, and takes a deep breath as he meets my eyes.  
“I…have wanted to speak to you about something for quite some time now. I…” he struggles for words, taking another breath and continuing. “Before I came here, to Kirkwall, I was constantly running. Always alone. I didn’t – no, couldn’t – trust anyone. I never have until now. Hawke you’ve…I’ve come to trust you. More than I knew was possible…and you… you make me feel things I cannot explain,” he finished softly. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone, Hawke.”  
I stand there, absolutely speechless. All this time I had thought he had despised me. Ever since I met him, Fenris had made his hate for mages perfectly clear. Nevertheless, I had come to feel deeply for the elf. I came to realise the wall I had built around my heart after Bethany’s death was slowly starting to fall. Each time we talked, I opened up to him a little more, as had he. But I tried to keep my distance. How could he ever come to feel for me the way I felt for him? I was a mage, the very thing he despised.  
I just stand there, trying to think of what to say. Sadly, Fenris takes my silence the wrong way. He turns away from me as hurt fills his green eyes.  
“I apologise,’ he says coldly as he turns away from me. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”  
“Fenris-“  
“No, I understand. I should not have made assumptions,” he interrupts curtly, but I hear the hurt in his voice.  
“Fenris, please,” I say, gently placing my hand on his shoulder. He stiffens, prepared to move away, but I just tighten my grip and pull him to face me. He moves, but doesn’t meet my eyes. I clear my throat.  
“So…these…feelings you have”- and now he does meet my eyes, but not with a look of hope. It’s cold and broken and makes me want to let go, to step back. Almost. Mostly it just makes me want to hug him. And you know what? I’ve spent far too long calculating the implications of my every move. For once, I’m just going to go with my instincts.  
So I hug him.  
Predictably, he freezes up, but I just hold him tighter.  
“Fenris, so long as you don’t stick your hand through my chest to get it, you can have my heart. It’s been yours for a while, actually,” I say against his ear. My face is hidden against his neck, and it makes it easier to say things I normally wouldn’t dream of. I pull back, hoping I don’t look too teary-eyed.  
I needn’t have worried, because his expression is far more embarrassing than mine. His eyes are completely unfocused, his lips parted, and he’s gone bright pink right to the tips of his ears.  
“But hey, i-if you’re not-” I start, but I never finish that sentence because suddenly I’m being pushed against a wall and kissed breathless by the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.


End file.
